Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and locking device, and more specifically, to a hinge and locking device for securing a deck panel used in a cargo section of a trailer to the side of the cargo section.
Background
A trailer may include a deck system in its cargo section. The deck system may include one of more deck panels including a conveyer deck panel. Each of the deck panels can be moved to a work position or stored position.